Expiación
by MoniBolis
Summary: House lastima a Cuddy, ¿podrá perdonarlo? ¿Podrá perdonarse así mismo? Clasificación M por tema delicado, pero nada explicito.
1. Chapter 1

**Expiar**. Borrar las culpas mediante el sacrificio. Padecer el castigo correspondiente al delito cometido.

Allison Cameron estaba feliz de terminar su turno nocturno, eran las 5 de la mañana y estaba cansada. Había tomado turnos extras para tener más dinero para su luna de miel. Se casaría con Chase en 2 días.

"Dr. Cameron" una enfermera se acerco "Nos llamo la central de ambulancias, House viene hacia acá y Dr. Cuddy viene con él"

"¡¿Qué?!" Cameron se preocupo "¿Dijeron que tiene?"

"Al parecer tuvo convulsiones"

"Llamen a Dr. Wilson" Cameron dio la orden y espero pacientemente la llegada de la ambulancia.

* * *

Los paramédicos empujaron la puerta con fuerza, Cameron se acerco de inmediato al ver a House y Cuddy. House estaba inconciente.

Cuddy tenía puesta una bata, al parecer estaba dormida.

"¿Qué pasó?" Cameron preguntó mientras revisaba los signos de House. Cuddy parecía ida. "¿Cuddy?"

"¿Si?"

"¿Qué pasó?" Cameron pregunto una vez más

"No se…no recuerdo" Cuddy puso su mano en su frente. Cameron noto algo raro en Cuddy, pero sus sospechas fueron interrumpidas cuando llegó Wilson

"Vine en cuanto pude" el oncólogo se veía alarmado "¿Qué pasó?"

"House esta inconciente y al parecer tuvo convulsiones, Cuddy lo trajo" Cameron informó con rapidez

"¿Estabas con el, Cuddy?" Wilson pregunto; pero la frase no llegó a Cuddy. En ese momento House recupero el sentido.

"Cuddy, lo siento" House trato de alcanzar con su mano a la doctora "Ella me dijo…no debí escucharla…"

"House quédate recostado" Cameron le ordeno. Volvió quedar sin sentido, pero estable "¿De que habla House?"

Wilson pasó su mano por su cabello. "ha estado alucinando…me dijo que veía a Amber"

"¿desde cuándo?" Preguntó Cuddy

"una semana, talvez más…"

"¿Estuvo atendiendo pacientes así?" esta vez pregunto Cameron. "Necesita ayuda de inmedato"

Cuddy veía a House desmayado en la cama del hospital, parecía desolado; de repente salio de su trance. "Dios, deje a Rachel sola. Tengo que irme"

"Yo te llevo" dijo Wilson.

"No, Wilson, es mejor que tu te quedes con House. Arreglar algo" Cuddy dijo sin mirarlo de frente.

"Conozco una institución….Mayfield"

Cuddy asintió, dándole entender que lo dejaba en sus manos.

"Cuddy, yo puedo llevarte a tu casa" dijo Cameron "Ya acabe mi turno"

* * *

En el trayecto Cuddy no dijo nada; se dedico a ver el camino. Cameron la observaba y sabía que algo malo había pasado. Se estaciono enfrente de la casa. Cuddy dijo unas débiles gracias y abrió la puerta, pero Allison la detuvo.

"¿Segura que estas bien?"

"no, House ha estado alucinado, Wilson sabía y no me dijo. Quien sabe si se recuperará, si fue el vicodin…" Cameron apretó la mano de la doctora.

"Pero tu, ¿estás bien?"

"Si" Cuddy se bajó el auto. "nos vemos en la boda"

* * *

Cuddy entró a su casa y se dirigió primero al cuarto de su hija Rachel. Para su alivio seguía dormida pacíficamente. Acaricio la mejilla del bebé y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de los moretones alrededor de sus muñecas. Cerro sus ojos y trato de recordar que diablos pasó anoche. Camino hacia el pasillo de su casa y miro la puerta. Recordaba haber abierto la puerta a House. Fue a su cuarto donde hace unas horas House se convulsionó. Se sentó y sintió dolor en sus muslos. Tenía un dolor de cabeza, y por alguna razón tenía ganas de llorar. El llamado de su hija la saco de sus pensamientos.

"Hola pequeña" Cuddy la levanto. Ver a su hija le quitaba muchas preocupaciones. "¿Qué dices si me tomo el día libre? Y el fin de semana iremos a una boda"

* * *

Gracias a HouseBroken por dejarme usar la premisa de su fic. "A Moment Best Forgotten"


	2. Chapter 2

"No puedo creer que lo hicieras" Amber se carcajeo. "Después del intento de homicidio de Chase, creía que no me harías caso, pero a quien engañamos. La querías, la tomaste"

"¡Cállate!" House grito a la rubia aparición

"¿Sabes la mejor parte? Es que nos salimos con la nuestra. ¡Ni siquiera se acuerda!" volvió a carcajearse.

House trataba de ignorarla, pero en su pequeño cuarto en Mayfield, era bastante difícil. La desintoxicación del vicodin lo estaba matando, o así lo sentía él.

"Se que desaparecerás, lo sé. Solo debo sacar las drogas de mi cuerpo" House cerro los ojos.

"Debemos pensar la manera de que no pierdas tu licencia; sin practicar medicina no eres nada" Amber continuo hablando, y House fingía no oírla. "House, ¿sigues pensando en ella? Olvídala, ya obtuviste lo que querías. Además si llega a recordar lo que pasó, te odiara por toda la vida." Amber se acerca House. "Ol-vi-da-la"

House se enfureció y con las pocas fuerzas que tenía golpeo la pared repetidas veces, hasta que los guardias llegaron a detenerlo.

* * *

"Te fracturaste la mano" Dr. Nolan iniciaba su terapia con House después de la desintoxicación

"Es su culpa, se supone que hospitales psiquiátricos tienen cuartos acolchonados."

"¿Qué te esta molestando tanto?" Dijo Nolan con tono firme.

"¿Aparte, de estar en la casa de locos?" House seguía cerrado.

"House, no habrá ningún progreso. Porque yo estoy seguro de que no sufres ninguna enfermedad mental permanente. ¿Acaso no quieres salir de aquí?"

"Es mejor que me muera aquí"

"¿Por qué dices eso House?" Nolan insistió. House no dijo nada y miro hacia la ventana. "¿House? ¿Qué te esta carcomiendo por dentro? Déjalo salir. ¡Sácalo!"

"¡LA LASTIME! Maldita sea."

"¿A quién?"

La respiración de House se volvió fuerte y podía sentir su corazón acelerarse. Sentía un nudo en la garganta. "Cuddy…yo" House vio borroso y sintió la boca terriblemente seca "yo la…violé" House sintió un espasmo en el esófago y vomito en cuanto termino la frase. Cayó al suelo y perdió el conocimiento.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hay algo malo con Cuddy"Cameron declaró al entrar a la oficina de Wilson.

El oncólogo suspiro "Sigue abrumada por la situación con House"

"Eso creía también yo, pero hay algo raro aquí…Creí que cuando regresara de mi luna de miel ya estaría mejor. Pero Wilson ya pasaron casi 2 meses"

Wilson no sabía que decirle a la rubia doctora. "Solo se ha volcado más al trabajo, eso es todo"

"Wilson, la vi caminar por le pasillo detenerse a mitad del camino, ensimismarse por un minuto y continuar" Cameron sono más preocupada. "Parece como si no hubiera dormido en días; y ayer cuando trate de preguntarle me ignoro. Parece estar bien pero hay algo malo"

Wilson suspiro otra vez, se sentía abrumado.

"Habla con ella Wilson…a ti te escuchará"

* * *

Cuddy miro su calendario. Contó los días una vez más. Froto sus sienes. Miro el calendario una vez más y contó otra vez; cuando Wilson entró.

"¿Estas ocupada? Quería ver como estabas" Wilson uso su tono especial, el mismo que usaba para decirles a sus pacientes que se iban a morir.

"Tengo que irme" Cuddy se levanto y rápidamente guardo sus cosas.

"¿Justo ahora tienes que irte?" Wilson se cruzo de brazos.

"Si" Cuddy lo pasó de lado. Dejando al doctor más preocupado

* * *

"¿Qué puedo hacer por ti Lisa?" la Dra. Kendra Kent saludo cordialmente a Cuddy. Kendra fue la ginecóloga obstetra que atendió a Cuddy durante sus intentos de Fertilización In Vitro. Era del hospital Saint Clare's, en Dover, New Jersey

"Tengo nauseas, mis senos estan sensibles, estoy cansada todo el tiempo y… y me periodo no ha parecido" Cuddy estaba intranquila en el consultorio.

"Lisa…Tu sabes lo que significan esos síntomas."

"Es imposible" Cuddy exclamó

"No, Lisa, tu eres la que renunciaste a la Fertilización, yo te dije que le dieras tiempo"

"No me refiero a eso" Cuddy puso su cara en las manos "Solo…haz la prueba"

"Pudiste hacer la prueba en tu propio hospital, o comprar una casera…"

"¡Solo haz la prueba!" interrumpió Cuddy. Kendra noto que algo estaba mal.

"Tranquila Lisa, tu dame una muestra de orina, y yo voy por los reactivos"

* * *

La dra. Kent hizo una llamada mientras Cuddy estaba en el baño.

"Dra. Jordan, Departamento de Psiquiatría" se escucho la voz al otro lado de la línea.

"Hola, habla Dra. Kent. ¿Puedes bajar para una consulta?"

* * *

Se escucho que tocaron la puerta.

"Adelante" dijo la Dra. Kent, y entró al consultorio la colega.

"Buenas tardes" la Dra. María Jordan estiro la mano para saludar a Cuddy.

"Dra. Cuddy, esta es la Dra. Jordan. Esta aquí para una consulta"

Cuddy no dijo nada.

* * *

El líquido se volvió azul en el tubo de ensayo. Cuddy estaba embarazada. Sintió como si la lanzaran de un avión, sin paracaídas.

"Es…imposible" Cuddy cerró los ojos. _'Cuddy, lo siento…Ella me dijo…no debí escucharla…' _ podía escuchar la voz de House.

"Lisa ¿Por qué dices que es imposible?" la Dra. Jordan inquirió. Cuddy continúo en su silencio.

"Si hacemos el ecosonograma, podremos saber que tanto llevas de embarazo" sugirió la Dra. Kent

"Si" dijo Cuddy abriendo por fin los ojos.

El proceso le pareció eterno a Cuddy, prender la maquina y el monitor, levantarse la blusa, la aplicación del gel. Seguía oyendo la voz de House adentro de su cabeza_. 'Te necesito_…_Cuddy, lo siento…Ella me dijo…no debí escucharla…' _

Cada minuto que pasaba tenía la sensación de hundimiento. Por fin la imagen salio.

"Tienes 7 semanas de embarazo" dijo la Dra. Kent.

El mundo de Cuddy se vino abajo. Por fin recordó lo que había pasado esa noche. "no..."

* * *

"Te sientes mejor" la Dra. Jordan le dio una taza de té.

"No" Cuddy bebió un sorbo

"Lisa; necesitas ayuda, terapia. Yo puedo referirte a otros doctores, o si prefieres conmigo, o alguien tu hospital"

"Contigo" dijo Cuddy quedamente

"Bien. Quiero que te tomes un tiempo libre. Llama a tu trabajo, diles que ocupas un descanso ¿Tienes con quién quedarte?"

"Puedo ir con mi hermana"

"Iras con ella; programaremos tus sesiones conmigo y la Dra. Kent pondrá fecha para el legrado"

"Yo no dije que abortaría"

Ambas doctoras se quedaron inmóviles al oír a Cuddy.

"Lisa, ¿no hablas en serio?" dijo la Dra. Kent

"Si hablo en serio. No pude embarazarme con la fertilización…"

"Ya tienes una hija"

"Y ahora Rachel tendrá un hermano o hermana"

"¡Esas son tonterías!" la dra. Kent se enfado "Como doctora sabes lo que se debe hacer"

"Y como doctora, se que puedo hacer esto. No soy una adolescente, o una madre con 9 hijos. Tengo dinero, buen estatus social…"

"Lisa se que eres fuerte, pero esto …es demasiado"

Cuddy se quedo callada pensando. "No lo haré"

"Lisa, tuviste amnesia disociativa por casi 2 meses, tienes mucho que asimilar. No es una decisión que se toma a la ligera" La dra. Jordan entró en la discusión "Te diré que; el limite para un aborto es hasta el primer trimestre del embarazo; podemos tener sesiones de terapia durante ese tiempo; y podrás decidir entonces"

"Bien" Cuddy accedió.

* * *

"¿La Dra. Cuddy no ha regresado?" Wilson preguntó una enfermera.

"No, la Dra. Cuddy llamó hace una hora. Al parecer tuvo una emergencia; ha pedido 2 semanas de licencia"

"¿Qué? ¿Es todo lo que te dijo?"

"Si"

Wilson se quedo solo preguntándose que pasaba con sus amigos; y porque era impotente para ayudarlos.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hemos hablado de tu padre, de la muerte de Amber, del suicidio de Kutner de tu necesidad de resolver los casos, tu pierna; las drogas; como se te dificulta las relaciones personales; en estos 2 meses hemos cubierto y progresado mucho contigo House" Dr. Nolan se acomodo en su sillón antes de continuar. "Pero sigues sin hablar del porque estás aquí"

"Perdí la noción de la realidad"

"Si, pero lo que hiciste; es lo que te esta consumiendo. Tu necesitas ayuda"

"¡¿Yo?! Cuddy es la que necesita…" House dejo de hablar "Deberías dejarme podrir aquí"

"House, en el estado mental en que estabas no controlabas tus acciones"

"¡No! No trates de justificar lo que hice. Pude haberme detenido, pude haberlo evitado"

"No House, no es así. Es por eso que estas aquí y no en cárcel. Estaba en un estado sicótico debido al estrés y las drogas"

"¡¿Es va a ser mi excusa?!" House paso su mano por su cabeza rapada "Seré como los otros bastardos que dicen que no fue su culpa"

"Dime lo que paso, House"

House miro al techo y cerró los ojos. "No recuerdo haber conducido hasta su casa, solo recuerdo a Amber. Diciéndome al oído que necesitaba a Cuddy "

House miro al doctor antes de continuar. "Abrió la puerta, me dijo que era tarde. De todos modos entré. Cuddy me hablaba pero sus palabras parecían distantes. Amber por le otro lado sonaba en mi cabeza como un martillo" House se empezó a frotar su muslo derecho. "Cuddy trato de calmarme y me sento en su sillón. Le pregunte si estaba enamorada de mi. Ella me dijo que todo era complicado conmigo. Yo le dije que la necesitaba" dejo de hablar nuevamente, esta vez duro casi un minuto sin decir nada.

"¿House?"

House miro al piso, no podía ver de frente al doctor. "La besé, o lo intente….Ella me empujo, pero ¡Maldición!"

"Tranquilízate"

"¡Ahora lo veo claramente, pero en ese momento no pude ver lo que hacía!" la voz de House se quebró

"¿La sometiste?" Nolan pregunto sin ninguna emoción en su voz

"Cuddy es una mujer fuerte, pero es tan pequeña" House miro sus manos, en especial la derecha que todavía se recuperaba de la fractura. "Yo…yo detuve ambas de sus muñecas con una sola de mis manos" House sentía la culpa carcomerlo por dentro. Nunca se había sentido tan mal en toda miserable su vida. "Fue fácil"

"¿Hubo penetración y eyaculación?" Nolan inquirió

House lo miro con ojos furiosos y se lanzo contra el tomándolo por las solapas de su traje. "¡MALDITO BASTARDO! ¡¿Cómo te…?!" House no pudo articular otra palabra debido al enojo. El enfermero que estaba afuera del consultorio entro rápidamente para controlar a House.

"Esta bien, esta bien" dijo Nolan al enorme enfermero que sostenía a House "Solo deja que se calme"

Pasados unos minutos House se tranquilizo.

"House, la violación, no es sobre gratificación sexual, es sobre control. Tú perdiste control de tu mente, y desafortunadamente usaste la única constante en tu vida para tratar de regresar a la realidad. Solo fue una serie de desafortunados accidentes"

"¡No, no me de excusas!" House se cruzo de brazos

"¿Qué pasó después?"

House no contestó. Nolan repitió la pregunta. House respiro profundo y continuo. "La oí llorar…tan leve, tan débilmente, pero por fin vi lo que hice y la oí llorar. Sentí como si me lanzaran agua helada. Empecé a disculparme, pero no me escuchaba. Estaba entrando en estado de shock post traumático. Se estaba enfriando rápidamente. Amber reapareció y se burlaba. Debí haber llamado a emergencias; en lugar de eso, la lleve a su cama y la cubrí para que se calentará."

"¿Cómo pudiste llevarla a su cama?"

"Como dije, Cuddy es pequeña, y en su estado fue fácil guiarla" Nolan asintió

"¿Después?"

"Ella se durmió, y supongo que yo también. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar en la ambulancia con Cuddy a mi lado. Me di cuenta que no recordaba nada" House volvio a frotar intensamente su muslo "¿Puedes ayudarla? Me refiero; talvez este allá afuera sin la menor idea de lo que le pasó"

"Tu eres mi paciente; no ella…pero haré unas llamadas"

House asintió.

* * *

En la siguiente sesión…

"Llame a la Dra. Cuddy" dijo Nolan.

House abrió los ojos esperando la noticia "¿Y?"

"Sonó molesta cuando la llame; pero ya esta recibiendo ayuda"

"Bien" House dijo a voz en cuello.


	5. Chapter 5

"Esta es nuestra ultima sesión antes de tu decisión final" La Dra. Jordan había progresado con la terapia de Cuddy. La decana ya había regresado a trabajar y podía dormir mejor por las noches. La dra. Jordan mentiría si dijera que la historia entre House y Cuddy no le fascinaba, a pesar de su nefasto ultimo encuentro. "¿Cómo te sientes después de este tiempo?"

"Sigo sintiéndome mal. Triste, asustada, enojada…."

"¿Sigues sin hablar con alguien más sobre el asunto?" La Dra. Jordan hizo una nota en su cuaderno.

"No" Cuddy cambio de posición en el gran sofa del consultorio "No es exactamente un tema que salga a relucir. Nadie más sabe, bueno hay un doctora que talvez sospeche algo"

"¿Confías en ella?"

"En este momento no confió en nadie"

"Como dije estamos en el limite del trimestre ¿Qué piensas hacer?"

"Yo quiero a este bebé"

"¿Por qué?"

"Es mi bebé. Mío"

"¿No es de él?" la Dra. Jordan pregunto "¿Acaso no se parecerá a él? ¿No te recordara a él?"

"House, esta recibiendo ayuda, y esta fuera de mi vida"

"Me dijiste que llegaste a tener sentimientos por él. Que creías estar enamorada de él"

Cuddy se sintió incomoda con la pregunta. Era la misma pregunta que cada cierto tiempo alguien le preguntaba. Stacy, Cameron, Vogler, Wilson, Chase, todos en su momento le preguntaron y a ninguno les dio respuesta. Primero porque no lo amaba, la verdad solo le gustaba; pero después era porque si lo amaba y no quería admitirlo.

"Si, estaba enamorada de House. Ya no importa."

"¿No es la razón por la que quieres conservar al bebé?"

"No…" Cuddy trago saliva "…House esta fuera de mi vida…"

"¿Así de fácil? Lo conoces por 20 años y simplemente no lo veras nunca"

"Ni siquiera sé si House sea dado de alta de Mayfield"

Cuddy tomo un gran respiro antes de continuar

"Este será mi hijo, será hermano o hermana de Rachel, tendrá mi apellido y haré todo lo posible y más porque sea feliz y saludable"

"Es un sacrificio"

"No lo es para mi" dijo Cuddy determinada

"Muy bien, al parecer haz tomado tu decisión Lisa. Y puedo ver que tiene un fuerte sentido maternal"

Cuddy sonrió "Más me vale, tendré dos hijos menores de tres años"

"¿odias a House?"

Cuddy jugo con su pulsera tratando de buscar la respuesta. "Perdió la razón, lo entiendo, lo sé"

"No justifiques sus acciones Lisa"

"No lo hago, digo que comprendo lo que paso, pero nada cambiara como me lastimo, pero no lo odio. Odiar a alguien quita mucha energía y no lleva a nada"

"Una ultima pregunta ¿Cómo te sientes con la idea de que muchas personas sabrán de tu embarazo y supondrán que le padre es House?"

"Yo…he lidiado con rumores en el hospital. Palabras no me afectarán"

"Sigue con la actitud positiva. Te veré la siguiente semana Lisa"

* * *

Wilson entró al cuarto de visitas de Mayfield. Era su tercera visita a House, aunque no parecía servir de nada. House parecía querer alejarse de él.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" dijo House y tomo asiento. Wilson al otro lado de la mesa se decepciono que su amigo no parecía cambiar actitud.

"Estoy aquí por ti. House ya llevas casi 4 meses internado; ya no tienes las alucinaciones, te liberaste de las drogas; entonces ¿Por qué la actitud? ¿Quieres quedarte solo?" Wilson se exasperó

"Talvez" House de verdad creía que no merecía tener a Wilson como amigo

"Entre tu y Cuddy me volverán loco"

"¿Qué hay con Cuddy?" House preguntó preocupado

"¿Ahora si quieres saber? Bien, ella estado diferente, parece deprimida…"

"¿Ella sabe que me visitas?"

"Si" Wilson estaba confundido.

"Ella no te ha dicho…Cuddy deja que sigas siendo mi amigo. Cree que te necesito" House hablo para si mismo

"¿House?" Wilson se alarmo. "¿De que hablas?"

"Cuddy es la que te necesita a ti. Tu obsesión por ayudar a los demás podría servirle"

"Ella casi no me habla, y estoy aquí por ti House"

"¡Olvídate de mi!" House le rogó

"¿Por qué?"

Hubo un silencio que le pareció eterno a Wilson, mientras miraba los ojos de azul intenso de su amigo en busca de respuestas.

"Violé a Cuddy" House confesó sin romper el contacto visual con su amigo

"House, no bromees con esas cosas. No es gracioso"

"¿Te parece que bromeo Wilson?" House seguía mirándolo directo a los ojos.

James Evan Wilson hizo algo que nunca creyó posible, golpeo a House. A pesar de todas las malas jugadas de parte de su amigo nunca había reaccionado violentamente, pero en esta ocasión le dio un puñetazo que tumbo a House de la silla.

"¡¿Cómo pudiste?!" Wilson gritó, el guardia llegó para sacarlo. "Todos esos años de quererla en secreto ¡¿para esto?! Todo este tiempo que pasaste embobado adorándola desde lejos ¡¿para lastimarla así?!" El guardia jalaba a Wilson hacía la puerta. House se quedo tirado en el piso, no hizo el menor intento de levantarse o de quitarse la sangre de la nariz.

* * *

Wilson se sentó en su automóvil en el estacionamiento de Mayfield. Tenía que calmarse para poder conducir. Pero seguía enojado, no con House. Pero consigo mismo. ¿Cómo no pudo notar lo mal que estaba House? ¿Pudo haber evitado aquella noche? Golpeo el volante pero sintió un agudo dolor en su mano izquierda. Vio sus nudillos morados por haber golpeado a House.

* * *

Wilson llegó a la oficina de Cuddy. Ella se encontraba en el sillón repasando unos expedientes. Lo miró

"¿Qué deseas Wilson?"

Wilson trago saliva "Vengo de ver a House"

Cuddy supo de inmediato "Te dijo lo que paso"

Wilson se sentó con cuidado junto a ella. "Si" trato de tocar el hombro de Cuddy pero ella se movió "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

"Tuve amnesia disociativa por dos meses, así que yo tampoco sabía"

"Lisa, necesitas ayuda…"

"Ya voy a terapia"

"Bien" Wilson se sentía terrible y solo podía imaginar como se sentía Cuddy. "¿Has estado soportando esto sola? ¿Nadie más sabe?"

"Cameron sabe…o al menos sospecha fuertemente" Se quedaron callados por un momento. "Wilson…estoy embarazada" esta vez Cuddy no pudo reprimir las lagrimas. Wilson la abrazó y la dejo llorar en su hombro. Solo podía pensar que esto no debería ser así.


	6. Intromisión

"¿Ya escucharon la noticia?" Chase se sentó junto a Cameron en el cuarto de descanso del hospital.

En el cuarto también se encontraban Taub, Trece y el nuevo jefe de departamento Foreman.

"Te dije, que usaba la bata muy amplia" Chase le dijo a su esposa que se quedo callada

"La que le espera con los rumores en este hospital" Trece abrió un yogurt y le ofreció otro a Foreman.

"Talvez no sea tan malo" Taub se unió a la platica

"¿En serio cree eso?" dijo Trece "Una mujer sin casarse que tenga un hijo, causa muchos rumores; el hecho que sea la jefa…Será la comidilla por meses"

"A nadie le debería importar o hablar de su vida" Foreman se cruzo de brazos muy serio.

"¿No crearán que…ya saben…sea de House?" Taub empezó a suponer.

"Cuddy no sería tan ilusa" Foreman contesto

"¿A que te refieres?" Trece inquirió

"Me refiero a que el tipo es un desastre, incapaz de sentir emociones…¿quién tendría un hijo con él?"

"Pero si a ella le gusta…" sugirió el pequeño cirujano plástico. "¿Pero nunca estuvo claro como House termino en Mayfield?"

"House alucinaba con gente muerta…demasiado vicodin" Chase dijo

"Lo sé, pero que tal si Cuddy le dice a House que esta embarazada, el se estresa demasiado y termina tragando pastillas como si fueran tic tacs"

"Eso es ridículo, para que eso pasará House y Cuddy debieron tener un amorío secreto" Trece refutó "esta conversación es ridícula"

Los doctores se quedaron callados. Cameron se alivio que dejarán el tema en paz.

"Esta bien, pero entonces ¿quién creen que sea el padre?" Chase rompió el silencio

"¡Chase!" Cameron protestó ante la pregunta de su marido

"¿Qué?"

"Talvez Wilson" Foreman se froto la barba

"Por favor, solo porque es mujer no se debe estar acostando con media hospital…¿has pensado que talvez tuvo algún novio? O ¿quizas quería un hijo y fue un donador de esperma?" Trece trato de defender a su jefa

"¿Adopta un bebé para después tener otro?…no parece lógico" dijo Taub.

"Yo digo que el padre es House, ¿quién quiere apostar?" Chase dijo con entusiasmo

"Cállate Chase" Cameron se levantó de repente "Por que no todos se callan. No sabemos nada y no debemos decir nada. Son peores que muchachitas de colegio"

Cameron salió del lugar.

* * *

"¿Dra. Cuddy?" Cameron se acercó a Cuddy en la central de enfermeras "Supe que las felicitaciones esta a la orden. ¿Debería felicitarla?"

Cuddy sabía lo que Cameron le preguntaba de manera indirecta. "Estoy bien, y mi bebé esta saludable."

Cameron asintió "Felicidades" lo dijo con un tono de inquietud "Y si alguna vez quiere hablar…"

"Gracias Allison"


	7. Chapter 6

Después de 6 meses House salía de Mayfield. Libre de drogas, pero encarcelado en su culpa.

Sabía que no había nadie para recibirlo y le pidió al Dr. Nolan que llamará por un taxi. Afuera del edificio conversaron.

"Hablaré a tu favor, para que recuperes tu licencia" Nolan esperaba al lado de House por el taxi.

"Gracias"

"Y Dr. Wilson ha escrito una carta a tu favor también"

"No puede dejar de importarle, esta en su ADN" House volvía a bromear aunque no como antes

"Creo que sigue siendo tu amigo. Daté y dale a él tiempo" el taxi llegó "House, te he ayudado lo más que pude. Solo te puedo recomendar: No uses el dolor de tu pierna como castigo "

House no dijo nada.

* * *

House llegó a su departamento. Todo esta cubierto de polvo. No había comida en su refrigerador. Se sentó en su viejo sillón sin saber que hacer. Decidió llamar a su madre. Su tía contesto, lo cual le pareció extraño, pero igual dejo un mensaje.

Se alegró de tener agua caliente y tomo una ducha. Acostado en su cama vio que le reloj marcaba las 3 de la tarde. Se levantó para servirse un trago, pero cambio de parecer. Estaba decidido; iría a ver a Cuddy.

* * *

House entro al hospital. Todo parecía igual. Se pregunto si Foreman lo había reemplazado como jefe de diagnósticos.

House trato de pasar inadvertido pero más de una enfermera lo reconoció. Llegó a la puerta de la oficina de Cuddy. A través del vidrio pudo verla sentada en su escritorio. Su estomago se revolvió y sus manos le sudaron; sin embargo tenía que hacerlo. Empujo la puerta.

Cuddy se quedó impactada al verlo en su oficina. House no se atrevía a caminar más, se quedo casi pegado a la puerta.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Cuddy por fin pudo hablar

"Se que me odias…" la voz de House sonaba frágil.

"Vete, House" dijo Cuddy sin querer mirarlo.

"Deberías odiarme, yo me odio. Tienes que saber que lo siento" las palabras le parecían insuficientes.

"Vete"

"Nunca quise lastimarte, yo…." La voz le falló "Lo siento"

"¡Solo vete House!" Cuddy se levantó de su asiento. Fue entonces que House pudo observar que Cuddy estaba claramente embarazada.

* * *

"Creí que estarías con House" Taub le dijo a Wilson al encontrárselo en los pasillos

"¿De que hablas?"

"Hace rato unas enfermeras lo vieron llegar y entrar a la oficina de Cuddy" Wilson corrió hacia el lugar, bajo por las escaleras a toda velocidad, y casi choca con una enfermera.

El oncólogo no creía que House lastimara a Cuddy, sabía por el Dr. Nolan, que el estado mental de House había sido restaurado. Lo que lo preocupaba era que este encuentro los lastimara a ambos emocionalmente. No creía que House y Cuddy estaban listos para verse nuevamente. Sobretodo el impacto que causaría para Cuddy al ver a su 'atacante' y el impacto para House de ver a Cuddy embarazada. Pero la escena que vio caundo entró a la oficina lo impacto a él.

* * *

House estaba llorando.

Realmente lloraba. Sentado en el sillón; Cuddy parada cerca de él pero sin hacer contacto, House dejaba salir las lagrimas. Cuddy estaba igual de sorprendida "Nunca lo había visto llorar" le dijo a Wilson. En tantos años de conocerlo nunca había llorado. Ni cuando Stacy lo dejó, ni durante los peores dolores de su pierna.

Ninguno de ellos sabía que hacer.

Wilson calmo a House y lo ayudo a incorporarse. Incapaz de hablar solo vio con la mirada más triste a Cuddy. Los doctores salían de la oficina cuando Cuddy los detuvo.

"Espera" Cuddy se acerco y coloco su mano en el hombro House "Te perdono Greg" House no sabía si el indulto era sincero, o simplemente Cuddy se quería deshacer de él. Talvez Cuddy lo había superado, talvez no; lo único que House sabía era que él seguía atormentado.

* * *

Wilson condujo a House hasta su departamento ya que el no estaba en condiciones de conducir. House regresó al trago que se había servido, pero que no había tocado. Lo bebió hasta el fondo.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Wilson pregunto, pero House se quedo callado. "Se que te preocupas por Cuddy, pero es bueno que sepas que ha recibido ayuda profesional. Yo también empecé a ir a terapia"

"¡Perfecto! seremos los tres mosqueteros de la psicoterapia" House se sirvio otro trago

"House, no creo que beber en estos momentos se buena idea"

"¿Por qué conservo al bebé?"

Wilson no estaba seguro de la razón "Porque quiere tenerlo, supongo"

"Ella ya tiene una hija dañada para cuidar"

"House" dijo Wilson en tono de advertencia

"Cada vez que lo vea va recordar."

"Cuddy ya tomó su decisión. Y tu tendrás que aprender a vivir con eso"

"¿Es por eso que estas aquí? ¿Necesito un amigo?" House sono sarcastico

"¡Si!" Wilson se paró justo enfrente de House "Necesitas un amigo porque te vi llorar House, y eso o es una señal del fin del mundo o estas sufriendo como nunca." Wilson hizo una pausa y se sirvio un trago para acompañar a House. "no seremos los mismos House, pero necesitas un amigo porque la situación se va poner peor"

"¿Te refieres mi licencia médica?"

"No" Wilson bebió un sorbo. "¿Ya supiste de tu madre?"


	8. Chapter 7

House salió airoso de su audiencia para recuperar su licencia. Dr. Nolan, Wilson y, para su sorpresa; Foreman hablaron a su favor. Milagrosamente, podía practicar medicina nuevamente. Ahora solo ocupaba alguien tan loco como él que lo contratara. Ya llevaba 3 semanas intentando conseguir empleo.

House regresó de una fallida entrevista. Al abrir la puerta de su casa House encontró un sobre en el piso. Con cuidado se agacho a recogerlo. Era una carta de recomendación de Cuddy. Escrita del modo más impersonal y administrativo posible. Adentro una tarjeta con un número telefónico. House marco el número.

"Hospital Santa Mónica, habla Dr. Waid" House se quedo callado. "¿Bueno?"

"Habla Dr. House"

"Oh si, esperaba su llamada Dr. House. ¿Cómo ha estado?"

"Bien"

Dr. Waid sonaba muy cordial "¿Cuándo puede venir para negociar su contrato?"

"¿quiere contratarme?"

"Por supuesto, me dijeron que ya puede practicar medicina ¿no es así?"

"Todavía necesito certificarme y pasar unas pruebas…"

"Eso es lo de menos. Pienso abrir un departamento de diagnostico; claro que no tendrá el salario, ni la oficina de Princeton y no le puedo dar más que una persona para su equi.."

"Acepto"

"¿Acepta?"

"Si, ¿Cuándo puedo empezar?"

"En cuanto se presente"

"Mañana"

House termino la conversación. Tenía empleo gracias a Cuddy. Con eso él estaba efectivamente fuera de su vida.

* * *

"Creo que harías un buen trabajo"

Cuddy discutía con Cameron la posibilidad de que la cubriera como Decana de Medicina durante su licencia de maternidad.

"Lo pensaré" dijo Cameron sonriendo al salir de la oficina; Wilson entró.

"Hola ¿Cómo has estado?"

"Todo bien Wilson" Cuddy observo al doctor y noto algo extraño. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Se que no te agrada la idea de que le hable a House"

"No estamos en la escuela primaria Wilson, puedes ser amigo de quien quieras" Cuddy bajo la mirada, hablar de House todavía la ponía incomoda.

"Ya lleva un mes en su nuevo trabajo"

"Bien por él"

"Pero no vine a hablar de House"

"¿en serio Wilson? Porque me parece lo contrario"

"Blythe House esta desahuciada" Wilson espero que Cuddy lo mirara para continuar "Cáncer de páncreas. Le queda a lo mucho un mes; hace una semana se mudo con House, le contrató una enferme…"

"¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?" Cuddy interrumpió

"La mujer puede morir en cualquier momento; creo que deberías decirle que tendrás a su nieto"

"Debes estar bromeando"

"Lisa, piénsalo la mujer va morir creyendo que su único legado en el mundo es su miserable hijo, tú puedes darle la esperanza de que al menos su nieto será feliz."

"Ni siquiera le he dicho a mi propia madre, ¿crees que le voy a decir a la Sra. House?"

Wilson se sorprendió al oír el descubrimiento "¿No le has dicho a tu madre? ¿Por qué?... Además de la obvia razón"

"Mi madre no estaba muy feliz con la idea de que adoptara un bebé, sin casarme. No creo que se alegre mucho cuando sepa que ahora voy a tener un hijo y; sin importar las circunstancias, no hay padre."

"Te apuesto que Blythe se alegrara con la noticia"

"Lo pensaré" Cuddy concluyo con el tema.

* * *

Cuddy toco a la puerta del departamento de House. Sabía que él no estaba ahí, se encontraba en su nuevo trabajo. Una enfermera abrió la puerta

"¿En que puedo ayudarla?"

"Buenos día, uh…vengo a visitar a la Sra. House"

La enfermera la observo y luego fijo su mirada en la pequeña Rachel Cuddy, que acompañaba a su madre. "La Sra. House no esta en condiciones de recibir visitas"

"Solo dígale que la Dra. Lisa Cuddy vino a verla" la enfermera cerró la puerta. Cuddy sintió el deseo de irse.

"Puede pasar" la enfermera señaló.

Cuddy observo el departamento. Eran contadas las veces que estuvo adentro del santuario de House; pero todo le parecía familiar. Nada había cambiado.

Blythe ocupaba la cama de su hijo, se notaba su fragilidad.

"Lisa Cuddy, no te he visto en años" Blythe vio a Rachel y el claro embarazo de Cuddy "Has estado ocupada"

Cuddy sonrió y tomo asiento en una silla a lado de la cama. Acomodo a Rachel sobre sus piernas, labor la cual se volvía más difícil con su embarazo. "Si, he estado bastante ocupada"

"¿Sabes que conocí a Lisa hace casi 20 años?" Blythe habló a la enfermera "Recuerdo que fui a visitar a mi hijo a la Universidad en Michigan, al abrir la puerta Greg estaba cubierto de gelatina morada; y atrás de él estaba Lisa." Blythe miro a Cuddy. Le dio una débil risita "Estaba cubierta de gelatina también, y no traía puestos pantalones. Se avergonzó tanto; sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y de inmediato me explico que fue una fiesta en la fraternidad y solo se estaba cambiando de ropa"

"A House le encantó verme mortificada" Cuddy recordó aquél día.

"Es una gran historia" la enfermera comentó. Luego un momento de silencio. Rachel jugaba con el control remoto de la televisión, que encontró en el buró.

"¿Puedes darnos unos minutos a solas?" Cuddy le pidió a la enfermera, que después de la confirmación de Blythe salio del cuarto.

"Sra. House; yo…"

"Puedes decirme Blythe, no es necesario la formalidad. Eso me recuerda ¿Por qué nunca le dices Greg a mi hijo? siempre lo llamas House"

Cuddy trató de recordar la razón.

"Me dijo…recuerdo que me dijo que solo su madre lo llamaba Greg"

"Su padre también lo llamaba Greg" Silencio de nuevo

Tomando valor la doctora respiro profundo. "El bebé que espero… House es el padre" Cuddy dejo que Blythe se hiciera a la idea.

"¿Por qué no están juntos?" Blythe vio la cara de Cuddy y reconoció la tristeza que llevaba. "No, olvídalo. No tienes que contestarme"

"Es todo muy complicado…"

"En serio Lisa, no tienes que explicarme nada. Solo dime ¿ya sabes si va ser niño o niña?"

"Si"

* * *

House se sentó en la orilla de la cama para saludar a su madre. "Hola" susurró

"Greg ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?"

"Salve la vida de otro idiota"

Blythe le dio un leve golpe en el hombro "No seas así Gregory"

"La enfermera me dijo que Cuddy te visito esta mañana"

"Si, hermosa como siempre" noto a su hijo tensarse "Me dijo que todo es muy complicado entre ustedes"

"Al contrario es muy simple. Yo la lastime"

Blythe acaricio el cabello de su hijo "Estoy segura que no lo hiciste a propósito." Le dio un beso en la mejilla "Vamos, quiero que toques el piano para mí."

* * *

"¿Alguna petición?" House toco algunas notas para calentar. Su madre le sonrió. Le había costado mucho esfuerzo pero llegó a la sala para poder escuchar mejor a su hijo.

"¿Qué tal 'Sentimental Journey'?"

"Perfecta selección"

House toco la canción. Solo con su madre le gustaba compartir su talento musical. Cuando termino vio que su madre parecía dormir.

"¿Mamá?" no hubo respuesta. House tomo su bastón y se acerco. Movió con cuidado su hombro y no hubo reacción. Finalmente tomo su pulso. Su madre había muerto.


	9. Chapter 8

House se sentó en la parte de atrás de la capilla donde se realizaba el funeral de su madre. Sus tías se habían encargado de todo.

"Se que crees que es una estupida pregunta pero ¿estas bien House?" Wilson se acercó a su amigo.

"No" fue una respuesta honesta. "Pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer" House miro a las personas que se acercaban al ataúd y reconoció a su padre biológico. Lo observo desde lejos colocar una flor. En cuanto salio de la funeraria House lo siguió.

"¿A dónde vas?" pregunto Wilson sin obtener respuesta

* * *

"¡Hey!" House camino lo más rápido que pudo hacia el hombre que abordaba su automóvil "¿Por qué te vas tan pronto?"

El hombre de avanzada edad lo vio y con calma dijo "Déjalo en paz muchacho"

"Dejar ¿Qué? Oh si… el hecho que te acostaste con mi madre, y me concibieron a mi."

"Blythe acaba de morir, no hables así" El hombre suspiro "Además ya pasaron muchos años ¿cuál es el punto de hablar de ello?"

"Es porque mi madre murió que puedo preguntarte. Nunca le pregunte a ella porque sabía que la haría sentir mal. Tu por el otro lado no me importa como te sientas"

"Fue un error Gregory. Una tarde que no debió haber pasado. Agradece que John te acepto como suyo"

"¡John House fue un terrible padre!"

"Si recuerdo lo que dijiste en su funeral 'Si hubiera sido mejor padre, yo hubiera sido mejor hijo'"

"Es la verdad"

"No, digas tonterías. Ese hombre te amaba"

"Graciosa forma de mostrarlo con todos esos castigos"

"Te conocí de niño de Gregory, sinceramente te los merecías" House no creía las palabras que este hombre le decía "Rebelde, nunca hacías caso, no entendías de la manera amable. Tu padre solo quería que fueras disciplinado. Y si fueras tan listo como presumes; hubieras aprendido a no hacer enojar a un marino. Y talvez ahora tu vida no sería un desastre"

"Era inquieto, curioso; pero el me trato como terrorista en Guantánamo. Y tu no sabes nada de mí"

"Se más de lo que te imaginas"

House vio lo ojos azules del hombre "Mi madre, ella te informaba ¿verdad?"

"Desde que te salio el primer diente hasta que acabaste en el manicomio"

House no dijo nada.

"Tengo que irme muchacho, si te sirve de algo: Hice lo correcto al dejarte a ti y a tu madre en paz" El hombre se aleja en su automovil dejando a House solo en medio del estacionamiento.

"No me sirve de nada"


	10. Chapter 9

House miro su reloj, Cuddy llevaba media hora de retraso. Se pregunto si lo había dejado plantado, y la verdad no la culpaba. House escogió un restaurante para verla porque creía que haría las cosas menos incomodas.

Miro su reloj otra vez, cuando su celular sonó.

* * *

Cuddy abrió la puerta de su casa. House se paro a tres pasos de la entrada. No se habían visto en meses. A House de le detuvo la respiración por un segundo, Cuddy le parecía tan hermosa, aunque estuviera sin arreglar y con su ropa de maternidad.

"Rachel esta enferma, un poco de temperatura" dijo Cuddy

"Lo sé; me explicaste por teléfono. Además fue tonto pedirle a una mujer con 8 meses de embarazo que fuera a verme a un restaurante"

"si" Cuddy no se movió de su lugar en el marco de la puerta. "¿Qué es tan importante que solo me lo podías decir en persona?"

"me mudare a la India"

"¿India? ¿En Asia?"

"Conseguí un trabajo en Apollo Hospitals, en la ciudad de Kakinada región de Andhra Pradesh."

Cuddy iba decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de su hija llorando. Ambos se apresuraron para ver que pasaba. Encontraron a la pequeña Rachel llorando sentada en el piso de su cuarto.

"Oh cariño" Cuddy llego a consolar a la pequeña, pero debido a su embarazo le costaba trabajo levantar a la niña.

"Nunca pensé que vería el día en que yo tuviera más movilidad que tu Cuddy" House se agacho y fue capaz de levantar a la pequeña. "¿Cómo termino en el suelo?"

"Rachel descubrió el modo de salir de su cuna, y ahora cada vez que no me ve; se sale, pero hoy se cayó" Cuddy le indico a House que colocara a la niña en la mesa. House esta fascinado con lo mucho que había crecido. "Tuvo temperatura anoche, pero parece estar mejor. De todos modos le daré lo ultimo de su medicina"

House observo maravillado a Cuddy atender a su hija. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de dos cosas. Primero que él estaba en su casa. Prácticamente invadiendo su espacio. Y segundo que Cuddy estaba sola. House decidió salir ahí. Sin molestar más.

Ya casi en la puerta Cuddy lo alcanzó.

"¿Eso es todo?"

House volteo a verla. "Si, solo quería decirte que me voy ..."

"No, me refiero a eso. Me refiero a nosotros. Después de 20 años de peleas, pérdidas, bromas, juicios y Dios sabe que más ¿Así terminamos?"

Parecía que Cuddy iba a llorar. House no sabía que decirle. Miro al piso.

"Creo que es lo mejor" dijo sin mucho convencimiento

Cuddy lo abrazó para su asombro. Puso su cabeza contra el pecho de House "Debería odiarte todavía" dijo muy quedamente.

House se aventuró a poner sus brazos alrededor de ella. Le causo gracia el no poder abrazarle bien debido al embarazo. "No te preocupes Cuddy, puedo odiarme por los dos"

Permanecieron abrazados por un buen rato. Finalmente Cuddy termino el gesto. Volteo a verlo. House miro aquellos ojos azules que sentía que lo conocían tan bien. No pudo evitarlo y la beso. Fue un beso suave y tierno.

"No…" Cuddy se alejo de él

"Perdón, no debí de hacerlo"

"Deja de pedir perdón" Cuddy golpeo el pecho de House "Solo deja de pensar en el pasado" House no sabía si le hablaba a él, o si Cuddy hablaba consigo misma. De cualquier modo ella fue quien lo besó a él. Justo en el mismo lugar donde se besaron hace ya mucho tiempo. Les parecía tan dulce y amargo. La pasión se elevo con cada minuto.

"Lisa…" su nombre sonó extraño en sus labios y aún más en los oídos de Cuddy. Coloco sus manos en las mejillas de la mujer. "No tienes que…"

"Lo sé"

* * *

House se despertó por el punzante dolor de su pierna. Todos sus sentidos parecían cerrarse ante la sensación. Extrañaba el vicodin. Pasado lo peor. House percibió el olor de lavanda y talco para bebé. Abrió los ojos y se encontró en el cuarto de Cuddy, para ser exactos en la cama de la decana. Había hecho el amor con Cuddy.

Se incorporo y busco por ella. "¿Cuddy?" le llamó

Cuddy entro al cuarto parecía un poco pálida. "¿Estas bien?" House sintió pánico "¿Qué paso?"

"Sabes que hay quien dice que relaciones sexuales pueden adelantar la fecha de parto…" House asintió "Pues en mi caso es verdad"

"¿Tienes contracciones?"

"Tranquilo House" Cuddy se sentó en la orilla de la cama "Todavía están muy separadas. Tengo que llamar a mi hermana"

"¿Ella te va a llevar al hospital? Vive como a 2 horas de aquí"

"No, yo puedo ir sola al hospital. Ella me va a recoger y mientras Tammy mi niñera regresa. Cuidará a Rachel"

"¿Qué le paso a tu niñera?"

"Emergencia familiar. Su madre murió"

"¿Y por eso te dejo sola?"

"House, su madre murió"

"No me importa, no deberías estar sola. Yo te llevo"


	11. Chapter 10

Allison Cameron disfrutaba de su tiempo como Decana de Medicina. Trataba de no decepcionar a Cuddy como lo hizo la última vez. Caminando hacía una junta; una enfermera la alcanzó.

"Dra. Cameron, ¿ya oyó la noticia?"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"La Dra. Cuddy ya va a tener a su bebé. Viene para acá"

"Se adelanto por 2 semanas" Cameron sonrió "Hay que preparar su cuarto"

* * *

House observo la minivan de color plateado en la cochera de Cuddy. "Tenías un hermoso CLS-Class Mercedes Benz"

"House, voy a tener dos niños. Necesito un coche más amplio"

"¿Qué tal una casa más amplia?"

"Lo siguiente en la lista"

House coloco la maleta de Cuddy en la parte de atrás, mientras Cuddy sentaba a Rachel en su silla para bebés

Durante el camino se mantuvieron callados. Ambos enfocados en sus pensamientos. "Las enfermeras nos esperan por la entrada norte" menciono Cuddy al acercarse al hospital.

* * *

Las enfermeras ayudaron a bajarse a Cuddy y la sentaron en una silla de ruedas. Una de ellas tomo a Rachel para llevarla a la guardería. House le dio las llaves de su camioneta a Cuddy.

"¿No se va a quedar?" la enfermera con Rachel le preguntó al doctor.

"Yo…" House vio a Cuddy en busca de una respuesta

"No me molesta si te quedas o te vas"

House se agacho para susurrar al oído de Cuddy "Si me quedo, ¿no todos van a sumir que yo soy el…tu sabes?"

"House, la mitad del hospital apostó a que eras tú"

"¿la otra mitad?"

"Wilson"

* * *

Llegaron al cuarto de maternidad especial para ella. Era el mejor cuarto del hospital. Cuddy agradeció a las enfermeras y fue al baño a ponerse la bata que ella había comprado. House tomo asiento en un gran sillón rosa. Vio el televisor y lo prendió para intentar distraerse. Cuando Cuddy salio del baño ya la esperaba el Dr. Rucka jefe de Maternidad.

"¿Cómo te sientes Lisa?"

"Como si fuera a reventar"

"Aquí tengo tu expediente, que me mando la Dra. Kent. Todo parece bien. Te revisaremos a ver que tan dilatada estas" El médico reviso a Cuddy. "Todavía tenemos por lo menos una hora. ¿Vas a querer drogas?"

"¡Si, por favor!" contestó House

"Ignóralo… si quiero la anestesia"

"Muy bien regresaré pronto" El doctor salio del cuarto

"Sabes que solo te trata así porque eres su jefa ¿verdad?"

* * *

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Cameron dijo al entrar al cuarto. Miraba a House.

"Este bien, Cameron. Viene conmigo"

House sintió la mirada acusadora de Cameron. Se dio cuenta que ella sabía lo que había pasado.

"En serio; esta bien Cameron"

"Si tu lo quieres así…estoy un poco apurada, pero vendré a verte después del parto"

House miro al suelo. Sentía un nuevo nivel de vergüenza

"Yo no le dije nada, ella solo sabe...que hubo algo raro"

* * *

House se quedo callado en el sillón al tiempo que enfermeras, doctores y su antiguo equipo de trabajo visitaban a la decana. House no sabía quien era más hipócrita: él o estas personas que le sonreían pero al final del día la dejarían sola.

Finalmente Wilson se apareció.

"Estaba en cirugía, me acaban de avisar" abrazó a Cuddy y movió la cabeza para saludar a su amigo.

Tomo lugar junto a House. "Tengo que preguntar ¿Cuál es exactamente la situación aquí?"

Ni House ni Cuddy se atrevieron a responder.

El Dr. Rucka regresó para checar a Cuddy. "Bueno ya llegó la hora"

Las enfermeras movieron a Cuddy a otra camilla para llevársela. "¿Alguno de ustedes quiere estar presente?" El dr. Rucka preguntó a House y Wilson

"No" contestaron al unísono

"Cobardes" dijo Cuddy antes de que se la llevaran.

* * *

"House" Wilson se volteo hacia con House "¿Ya no irás a la India?"

"No empieces Wilson"

"House, si estás aquí es porque tu quieres estar aquí, y ella te quiere aquí. No digo que sea fácil. ¡Diablos! si trabajas duro podrás, en potencia, tener una familia. Podrían ser felices juntos"

"Dormí con ella"

Wilson se sorprendio. "¿Cuándo?"

House miró su reloj "Hace unas horas"

"¡House! Eso es un gran progreso…Significa que confía en ti. Es maravilloso…¿House?"

"Solo mira la televisión y mantente callado"

"No puedes decirme tal información y después no hablar"

Wilson se resigno. Después de 45 minutos de silencio absoluto e incertidumbre pregunto "¿Sabes si es niño o niña?"

"No ¿tu sabes?"

"Cuddy sabe pero no me quiso decir" Wilson estiro los brazos y bostezo "Tuve que comprar ropa para bebé amarilla, y conseguí un pato de peluche más grande que el otro…"

"Espero que no sea un niño" la voz de House sonó entrecortada.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque si es una niña Cuddy será feliz, tendrá sus dos pequeñas princesitas…Si es niño será… como yo…"

"House, yo se que crees estar tan dañado que incluso tu ADN es un catástrofe. Pero la otra mitad de su ADN es de Cuddy. No será tan malo"

House dio una media sonrisa. Que se quito de inmediato cuando vio a las enfermeras entrar con flores, globos azules y un gran letrero que decía 'Felicidades es un niño'

"Necesito aire"

* * *

House salió del cuarto y sin saber a donde ir. Su pierna lo estaba matando, se recargo en una pared tratando de parecer inadvertido. Pero fue imposible, fue un gran personaje del hospital por años. Trato de alejarse más del cuarto cuando se topo con Cameron

"Se que amas a Cuddy, y que ella te ama a ti, y talvez ella sea quién te saque de tu miseria, pero si no estás dispuesto a intentarlo. No la arrastres contigo"

* * *

House regresó al cuarto. Cuddy dormía. House tomo de nuevo asiento junto a Wilson. "Traerán al bebé en un momento. Dr. Rucka dijo que todo esta bien. El bebé esta sano" le informo su amigo.

"Bien" House tenía la mirada fija en Cuddy

"Tengo una idea, iré por Rachel para que conozca a su hermanito" Wilson se levantó

"La mujer acaba de sacar un hijo, y tu vas a molestarla con otro"

Wilson hizo caso omiso al comentario y se dirigió a la guardería por Rachel.

"Tienes razón, estoy muy cansada" Cuddy abrió los ojos

"Pretendías dormir ¿Por qué?"

"Demasiadas visitas"

House se incorporo y se acerco al lado de Cuddy. "Cuddy yo…"

"He aquí al pequeño" una enfermera trajo al recién nacido. Envuelto en una cobija azul se veía diminuto. "Te dejo con tu mamí" Lo coloco en los brazos de Cuddy. "Los dejaré solos"

Cuddy no podía evitar sonreír al ver a su hijo. House no sabía que decir así que pregunto lo mas común que pudo pensar "¿Cómo lo vas a llamar?"

"Estaba pensando en Gregory House hijo" La boca de House se abrió en asombro "Estoy bromeando, me gusta el nombre de David, David Cuddy" la orgullosa madre vio la inquietud en los ojos de House "¿Quieres cargarlo?"

"No se …"

"Es solo un bebé House"

House estiro los brazos para recibir al niño. Al mirar al pequeño se pregunto si tendría sus ojos azules, si le gustaría tocar el piano, si sería bueno en los deportes. Luego observo en la cabeza del bebé una marca de nacimiento. La misma que su padre biológico tiene y que el comparte.

"Es mejor que te vayas ahora que Wilson no está, de otro modo regresará a tratar de convencerte, luego llegara mi hermana y todo se complicaría"

"¿Sabías que me iría de todas maneras?" House regreso al bebé a los brazos de Cuddy

"Si" Cuddy vio a su hijo "porque no importa que te perdone, tu nunca te perdonarás. Es por eso que te vas ¿no? Crees que el autoexilio es tu castigo"

"No tengo compostura. Estoy con dolor todo el tiempo, solo sería una carga para ti, Rachel y…dejarlos en paz es mejor. " House se agacho y le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo. Cuddy empezó a llorar. "Adiós Cuddy" le dio un beso.

"Adiós House"

* * *

Wilson regresó a la habitación. "Mira a quien me encontré" en sus brazos tenía a Rachel. "Rachel este es tu hermanito…¿Estas llorando?"

"Son solo las hormonas, estaré bien"

"¿Y House?"

"Se ha ido"

"Cuddy, no se que decir…"

"No tienes que decir nada. Se feliz por mi creciente familia"

"Bien" Wilson se aclaró la garganta "Empecemos de nuevo, Rachel este es tu hermanito… ¿Ya tienes un nombre?"

"Estaba pensando ponerle Gregory House hijo" Cuddy miro la cara de sorpresa de Wilson y se rió "Es más gracioso la segunda vez, le diré lo mismo a mi hermana"

Wilson le pareció raro que bromeara en un momento así, pero era mejor que ver a Cuddy llorar.


	12. Chapter 11

"¿Sabes que te dejo su piano?" Wilson hablaba con Cuddy afuera de la casa de ella. Cuddy se había mudado ha una casa más grande hace ya 2 años.

"Le encontraré lugar" Cuddy cerro la puerta.

"Todavía puedes ir" indico Wilson

"Como verás ya tengo otros planes" Cuddy le mostró la canasta para día de campo.

"Si así quieres"

"Si" Cuddy le dio un beso en la mejilla. Se subió a su camioneta en la parte de atrás iban Rachel y David.

"¡Cuddy!" Wilson le grito y se acerco a la ventanilla "Una cosa más. Las cartas que le enviabas; se que House las leía"

* * *

Stacy Warner vestía un traje negro impecable. Después de todo era el funeral de Gregory House.

Cuando recibió la noticia de que House había muerto en la India, no le sorprendió saber que fue relacionado con drogas. No le sorprendió que Wilson organizara un funeral, a pesar de que House era ateo.

Al llegar al lugar se tampoco se sorprendió al ver cuanta personas asistieron. Muchas personas aborrecían a House, pero más personas lo admiraban. Lo que si la sorprendió era no ver a James Wilson y Lisa Cuddy

"Allison" Stacy se aproximo a la doctora que estaba acompañada de Chase.

"Hola" los esposos saludaron

"Hola" Stacy vio los anillos y supo que estaban casados "Día triste"

"Si"

"¿Han visto a James o Lisa?"

"Wilson dijo que llegaría tarde, y Cuddy…no creo que venga"

"¡¿Lisa no vendrá?¡ ¿Por qué?"

"Su relación con House se complico demasiado. No…no es mi lugar decir" Cameron se disculpo y tomo asiento.

Wilson llegó; saludo y recibió condolencias.

"James"

"Stacy" los amigos se abrazaron.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Stacy preguntó con simpatía

"No lo veía desde hace tres años, solo me llamaba por cobrar desde la India a las tres de la mañana"

"Suena como algo que Greg haría" compartieron una sonrisa "James ¿y Lisa?"

"Cuddy fue a la playa con sus hijos"

Los ojos de Stacy se abrieron por la desconcierto "¿Lisa tiene hijos? ¿En plural?"

"Si, Rachel de 4 y medio años y David de 3 años"

"¿Greg era…?" Stacy indago

"Tendrás que hablar con Lisa; tengo que dar un discurso." Wilson dejó a Stacy para procesar la información

Wilson se paro en el podium. "Gracias a todos por venir. Como muchos sabrán House creía que los funerales eran tontos y sin sentido. Así que...esto será corto para poder ir a beber whiskey y comparar historias de la locuras de House" Se escucho una risa general "Me toco hablar de House porque era su mejor amigo y lo conocía mejor que nadie…en realidad eso no es cierto. Una mujer lo conocía mejor que nadie. Lo conoció en sus mejores momentos y en su momento más oscuro. Pero ella no está aquí así que trataré de describirlo como ella lo haría" Wilson hizo una pausa y se aclaró la garganta "House era un hijo de perra, pero lo querías de todas formas" Hubo otra risa "House se que no creías en Dios, o en una vida después de esta, pero me gusta pensar que estas en un lugar mejor. Libre de dolor"

* * *

Lisa Cuddy disfrutaba de la brisa del mar. Sentada en la arena observaba a sus hijos pequeños jugar. La playas de New Jersey no eran para disfrutar de un baño en el mar, pero era divertido construir castillos de arena. Cuddy fantaseo con la idea de llevar a su familia a una playa calida.

"Deberías ir con Rick y su hija a Disney World" Cuddy volteo a su izquierda y vio a Gregory House recostado en la arena "Se divertirían"

"Genial, tu te mueres y a mi se me pasa tu locura"

"No estas loca Cuddy, solo estas manejando mi muerte a tu manera"

"¿Hablando con un fantasma?"

"La gente lo hace todo el tiempo, en los cementerios hablan con las lapidas. Y no cambies el tema, estábamos hablando de ti y tu novio el galante acaudalado viudo Rick"

"Me agrada Rick"

"Awww ¿te casarás con él? Serán como la familia Patridge, su hija y tus hijos viviendo felices"

"Te equivocaste de programa. Era La Tribu Brady"

"¿En serio? Nunca me gustaron de todas formas" House se sentó. "¿Le hablaste de mi?"

"Un poco" contesto Cuddy

"¿Solo un poco?"

"Es una historia bastante larga y…complicada"

"Fue épica" Cuddy se rió ante el cometario de House "No te rías Cuddy, piénsalo. Hubo peleas, juicios, otros amantes, conquistamos continentes, personas murieron…"

"Nadie murió House"

"Pero entiendes mi punto ¿no?" House sonreía, Cuddy lo observo con gusto. Fue cuando noto que no había bastón

"No tienes bastón"

"Tu mente prefiere recordarme así, sin dolor"

Cuddy medito la idea.

"Tuviste razón en irte House. Me hubiera dolido más tu muerte de haber pasado aquí, de haberte visto autodestruirte"

"¿Es por eso qué no fuiste a mi funeral?"

"No fui porque hubiera llorado, y llore demasiado por ti cuando estabas vivo."

Cuddy dirigió su mirada con sus hijos, seguían llenando cubetas de arena.

"Tienes dos niños que en potencia podrían terminar muy mal. Rachel con su madre adolescente muerta, y David producto de una violación"

"No dejaré que terminen mal"

"¿Le mentirás?"

"Les diré la verdad en su momento, pero no importa como inicio su vida, importa como los críe y proteja"

"¿Eres feliz Cuddy?" House la miro con sus ojos azul intenso y una leve sonrisa.

Cuddy iba responder pero escucho el llamado de su hijo pequeño que la distrajo.

"¡Mamí!" el niño se reía porque su Rachel le hacía cosquillas. Cuando Cuddy volteo de nuevo con House, él ya no estaba.

"Si, soy feliz"

Cuddy se paró y camino hacía sus hijos "Con que le haces cosquillas a tu hermanito, ahora te haremos cosquillas a ti"

"No" Rachel se quiso defender pero empezó a reírse

"Vamos David, ayúdame"

Y siguieron jugando en la arena.

**Fin**

Este fue mi fic trágico y dramático espero que les gustara.

Las reviews son muy apreciadas.

Gracias por leer.

(...estoy deprimida por el segundo promo de la 6 temporada....ya ni me dieron ganas de escribir....)


End file.
